madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Blowhole Returns Again (Fan Episode)
Sentence Summary After his memories restored, the evil dolphin changes tactics by using his enemies as pawns for a scheme to take over the world. Plot Miguel Dehauntedo has so many memories of Coney Island. He was born there, and spend many birthdays and special occasions there. It was on Conley Island that he meant his dream-girl, who eventually became his wife. Of all the happy memories, one recall about Coney Island made Miguel miserable: Seeing Flippy the dolphin get torched for the amusement of man kind. Other humans say the animal likes it and is too stupid to hate, and he longed pretended to agree, but meeting Stella, who promised to get the dolphin back to the sea at all costs, Miguel finally voices his belief that animals should be treated like family instead of slaves. The two fell in love with each other on "dates" involving some kind of scam to get Flippy out, each of which getting them in trouble, but once they thought of a plan that would actually work, the dolphin had already disappeared. Years passed, and Stella and Miguel finally put the plan to action, and just in time for their 15th wedding anniversary, but the commotion alerts the Warden, who gets caught in an argument with the couple. Their fighting gets on the dolphin's last nerve, as he can no longer stand having the humans choose his destiny for him, and decides to take matters into his own fins, and he jumps his tank to steal the warden's segway scooter, and driving it brings back so many memories... evil memories, and seeing Rhonda with his old tools and a stolen lazer-cutter! Flippy drove away from the Aqua-theater with Rhonda, into the dark alleys far from the sea, laughing "Dr.Blowhole is back!" (and wished the couple a happy aniversary, evident that sparing their lives is his gift to them). It was later revealed that the Dehauntedo kids tagged along, and they were reciting there story to the penguins the next day as the radio news anchor reports that the Coney Island Warden ended up in a streight-jacket. Marlene was in the park with them, but had to arrive in a pet-carrier as she's trying to practice controling her wildside, and she resights what a pest Rhonda was, and Zeke, the lest-likely thinker of the group, picked up clues from what Marlene said as to where Dr. Blowhole might be hiding... he goes there without telling anyone where though. Later that day, after King Julien ruined another of her experiments, Duchess Lucinda retrieves a scientifically-complex love-letter from a secret admirer telling her to met a Tsutoshi's Sushi Bar 2 hours after the zoo closes. Assuming it's from Kowalski, she accepts the date, only to end up meeting with Dr.Blowhole, who charms her with fancy talk and his lovely singing voice. Feeling torn, she find relief in seeing Han's the Puffin as a waitor for the animal-shift, and having the pleasure of bickering with him and boasting her newest (yet untested) project: A cellphone-shaped mind-control device that puts post hypnotic suggestions on who-so-ever answers it. Dr. Blowhole steals the "Head Phone", and Lucinda cuts a deal to trade "anything she can think up" for the return of her invention... thus had herself honed to the Mind Jacker. Blowhole claimed this was the second time she allowed that to happen to her, as she was a test-subject for the device while he ransomed her "Pappy" during a trip to Tampa. Had put a dial on the Mind Jacker this time (based on a failed probing device of the duchess' own design), Blowhole is now able to adjust how much memoy he takes from a victum, and uses Lucinda's more recent thoughts to figure out how the device works before using it to modestly brainwash an unwitting King Julien with three post hypnotic suggestions. Thankfully, because of Duchess Lucinda's counter-comands in the device's "white noise", Julien was always released (temporarly) by the sound of somebody saying his name, like Amy did while looking for Zeke that night, and asked for his-majesty's help. Under the first post hypnotic suggestion (apparently made for the fun of it, as well as a diversion), King Julien blackmails the penguins with the most rediculous-yet-effective scam he can think up: which so-happens to be a fake Mind-reading crown, which Lucinda claimed she doesn't remember if she built it our not (she blamed bad coconut juice for that), but none were convinced the mind-reading crown was real until Julien (out of what's really a lucky guess) unveils that Kowalski makes tuna salad without mustard, Private sneaks out to put his flippers in Alice's cookie-jar, and that it's Rico who put the mousetrap in Skipper's coffee as a joke earlier. Not wanting the lemurs to declasiffy why he's not allowed in Denmark, Skipper believes the Mind-reader's real, and figures he and his team has no choice but to help with the Mango-Mash Smoothie Party. While getting decorations, they help Marlene locate the cheameleons that broke out of the reptile house and kept scaring her... turns out, they are scared of something themselves. In return, Marlene interferes with King Julien's blackmailing by challanging him to "read" the image in her mind (Julien thought it was the old guess-the-number game and said "7", when she was really thinking about giving the lemur king a pie in the face), and resultingly proves the crown was a scam, and King Julien, accidentally proving her right, said Denmark is stolen by Vikings. Had lost control over the penguins, King Julien, unaware what's been planted in his head, was free from the first post-hypnotic suggestion, but while the penguins had smoothies with Marlene and the lemurs, a lobster hacked into Penguin HQ and installed michocameras and other looky-loo devices. The second post-hypnotic suggestion was to send the penguins on a treasure hunt to the Cursed Tomb of the previous zoo-lemur, Beastro Lemur-khamun (and give Maurice credit for the map), but to make up any excuse not to tag along whenever any of the four penguins ask him to come with, as though his life depended on it! On that note, King Julien got sick and dizzy when his sister's insistance was added, and he sent her in his stead. Her knowladge of the ancient ways of her species helped them interprate that the old lemur-habitat was where Phil and Mason now live, and so found a clue that seems to be a talisman, with a symbol that Mason seen in the Chameleon Habitat, on lock-down due to the escaped lizards. When Phil suggested the new skylight for entrance, Rico bribes Burt with a jar of penutbutter to give the five treasure-hunters a lift. Once in the Chameleon Habitat, Duchess Lucinda reunites with Madam Chamilla, a chameleon fortune-teller she knew from Madagascar (since she was a wild animal and quite large for her species, it's no wonder the other chameleon's ran off). Madam Chamilla offered to help, but Skipper insulted her by calling her a "gypsy", and clearly it takes more then instinct to find her in stealth mode, and so Skipper took back the insult, and Madam Chamilla revealed, along other things, that the treasure is in the sewer. Once there, they find Roger, who returned down there to get his bottle-cap collection, only to wind up snagged by Officer X! When the alligator told them that the animal control officer tore up the cheat-sheet to the cage's appearently "nerd-proof" combination lock and hidden it in plain sight in four different parts of the sewer system, the penguins suspect a trap, and draw straws on who Duchess Lucinda pairs up with first (as Kowalski figures it to be a separation trigger, so they can't enter the danger zone solo, but Skipper ordered that they must split up anyway to "humor the enemy"). Soon after they got the combination and freed Roger, the slam of the opening gate removes some sewer-slime form the wall... and Mort, who tagged along as a "sacrificial offering", got rid of the rest when he hit the wall and slid down (the slime stuck to his fur!)... Duchess Lucinda recognizes the symbols as a referance to waterfalls, and Roger begins to lead them to the nearest sewerfilter to resemble one, only to be corrected when Kowalski compares the map with the hyroglephs, and calculates that the entrance to the tomb is at the filter in the other ''direction. The find the tomb (leaving Roger confused to what happened) and the group really did split up accidentally... Skipper, Rico, and Private ended up in three different parts of a boobytrapped maze, and Mort, Kowalski, and Duchess Lucinda were grouped in the control room for those traps. Since the control panal was to large for Mort, and Kowalski didn't have the expertize for the ancient symbols, it was up to Lucinda to find her groove and dance their way out of the maze and the room. After a surprising success, Duchess Lucinda heard verious voices speaking gibberish and even felt someone touch her as the other side of the maze opens... the penguins claim she's dillerious, though the breeze blew the opposite direction of the opening doors, and King Julien and Maurice (who got in through the emergancy exit the lead lemur found supconsiously... without Blowhole's influance, oddly) explain that it's the souls for treasure-hunting ghosts. King Julien was still spellbound with post-hypnotic fear, and left with most of his Kingdom, but his sister refused to leave the penguins' on the treasure-hunt. Afer going through more booby traps, the five of them find the treasure-room, filled with several gold-plated artifacts, a shiny teddy bear, and a crystal-staff. The lady lemur finds more writting on the wall, and finds warning that only Beastro Lemur-khamun's "most prized possesion" can leave without triggering the curse! As the penguins figure that it's the staff (and Lucinda was about to object the theory), Dr.Blowhole reveals himself and, though shocked that they have "one of the lemurs" with them, tells his enemies that he's the real finder of the map and has been following them all along. Private, being the youngest with little control over his child-like wonder, accidentally brakes one of the gold-plated dinner-plates trying to get the teddy bear, and the ceiling began to collapse, and so Dr.Blowhole grabs the crystal staff and flurts with the duchess (claims that she'll always be part of his "Mental Harem", weither she joins him for the sake of her own life or not) before rolling off gloating "enjoy the rest of etirnity, pen-gu-ins", but all four penguins escape to the emergancy exit... although Private wouldn't have mad it out if Duchess Lucinda didn't fall behind to help. They treasure hunters report to Julien, who got upset that the real treasure is now buried, but upon learning it was the teddy bear, Private revealed he hung onto it, and Julien claims the treasure; breaking the second spell, but while pondering over what Blowhole had in mind, Duchess Lucinda (unwittingly) reveals to the audience (but not Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, or even Private, as their backs were turned) what the third and final post-hypnotic comand was: Whenever somebody says the word "Harem", King Julien becomes an assasin sent to distroy the penguins (in other words, Dr.Blowhole used the whole "double agent" gig in his favor), but thankfully, the lemur king becomes his old royal-pain-self again whever he hears someone say "Julien". Meanwhile at Dr.Blowhole's lair, the evil dolphin is shocked that, of all creatures, a '''human' 'child '(Zeke) found and broke into the place, insistent on a pleasant talk and some games... he even made a cuckoo-clock for Dr.Blowhole as a truce, acciently explaining hy the ANTI-HUMAN ALARM SYSTEM didn't work when the badguy recognized the parts. Imprisoning the boy, though amazed that he can talk to animals and seems oblivious to fear, Dr.Blowhole uses the "cursed" crystal staff as part of his doomsday device installment, and then uses the thoughts of all 13 of his female test-subjects for the Mind Jacker as a celebrationary mixer, but favors Duchess Lucinda's surprisingly logical memories are his personal favorite, and Zeke makes up a song about it while using the lobster claws as ringtoss targets from his cage. Later that day, the penguins had to abort OPERATION: BADGER DROP since Alice desided to stay overtime. Figuring that cancelling simple missions like this will decreice the odds of beating Blowhole, Skipper was furious until Kowalski insisted on building robotic stand-ins. As Amy distracts Alice long enough for the penguins to escape into the streets for parts, the "mole" lobster reports the project to Dr. Blowhole as the metalic door slams into his face, and the lemurs notice the blueprints and deside to make a robot lemur as a "welcome home girlfriend for Lemmy". Duchess Lucinda refused to help with this, and unlike her, Maurice and Mort have no choice with King Julien's stupid idea. The penguins inlist Max "mooncat" to help get the parts from the alleyway, but it turns out, Officer X isn't the only proplem-person, as Francis Alberta from Hoboken was seen there,'' featherdusting'' the streets, singing about her new Pet Salon ("...strays get free pampering on opening day, what a true delight/ and what a funny thing to say, that opening day's tonight!"), and the penguins figure she's using strays as test subjects for her newest bio-mech project, so use their commando skills to keep Francis distracted while Max get the parts undetected. In the process, Francis runs into Commisioner McSlade, who scares her off with the threat of an "anti-staulker" restraining order. After getting all the parts needed, Kowalski builds the robots, unaware that Dr.Blowhole is haking them in the construction phase, and it was he that activated the stand-ins prematurely so they can cause distruction during a test-run! to be continued Trivia This episode is loosely based on the video-game. If in the series, it'll be the first one-hour special, probably a mini-movie. Dr. Blowhole's Mind Jacker was tested on female victims before used on Skipper for a reason: in spite "stereotypical sloppiness", Males tend to organize their thoughts, feelings, and memories into separate parts of their minds, while Female minds, by contrast, are "cross-wired". Thus, such test-runs made Skipper's memories (and his own, unfortunately) much easier to probe... it also made things tricky when he did so with Marlene (who only forgot that the penguins even know Blowhole). Duchess Lucinda was the easiest female target to the Mind Jacker, but only because she's actually willing to allow herself to forget... it seems only to be a trade for her human families freedom, but it's also because she has a horrible childhood and, unlike her ignorant twin brother (King Julien), she's too smart to be able to forget about it anyway. Stella and Miguel Dehauntedo (Zeke and Amy's parents) first meet as collage Animal Rights Activists that promised "Flippy" (Blowhole's childhood-title/stage-name) they'd bail him out. They live up to their word on their 15th wedding anniversary. Stella Dehantedo plays the ocarina to calm the dolphin down (Miguel keeps calling it a harmonica, and Blowhole points out the mistake), and the song she played in the introductory flashback was an instrumental version of the "Power Ballad" Dr Blowhole uses later on to tame the mutant powerplay... why not? It used to work on him. Dr. Blowhole almost gone soft from having Zeke as a hostage... then again, no human actually conversed with him before (their encounter includes a game of ring-toss, which was the inspiration for his latest weapon). Rhonda the walrus returns with the stolen lazer-saw, and helps restore Blowhole's memories by addressing herself as Agent 12. The party hats that the penguins wore at the Mango-Mash are the same colors used on there robotic stand-ins: Skipper-blue, Kowalski-green, Rico-red, & Private-yellow. Marlene was only partially probed and didn't need to hallucinate like the other targets (examples: Skipper has Alex the lion as a Spirit Guide, Blowhole has Deja Vous thought cycles, and Duchess Lucinda thinks the electrical devices have minds of there own) As Skipper's memory of Snow cones helped him get back on track, Blowhole's strongest memory is his Segway, and Duchess Lucinda's strongest memory is music (melodies she hates sung by those she loves). Duchess Lucinda's Exclusive Degree in Driving Bad Guys Bonkers is only "exclusive" because it's a thrown-out Veterinary Degree with the original owner's name scratched out and her name written in... with a crayon. Duchess Lucinda's "Head Phone" uses white noise (sounds unheard by most all species ears, except maybe canines) in the background of all hypnotic commands to install a countercomand. This was what she used: To temporarly release, the victim hears it's own name, and to purminantly release, someone has to say "Lederhosen". If Han's knew what the perminate release word was, he'd free himself a long time ago, as he grew up on the polka (settling the debate of his accent withthe fact he's German). Category:MysteryGirl's World Category:Fan-Fic Category:Miscellaneous